


A Kiss For Her Man

by okemmelie



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, ted is dumb and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie
Summary: When Ted accidentally kisses Charlotte in front of Sam, he has to think quickly
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 53





	A Kiss For Her Man

**Author's Note:**

> this goes out to the charted server, y'all are the most valid

There’s nothing more disappointing than company Christmas dinners.

You find yourself hoping they’ll go one way and then they totally disappoint you from the very moment you show up. That’s Ted’s experience, anyway, and isn’t that all that matters? (He thinks it is and that makes him right).

But he plans to show up anyway, because it’s a Saturday night and he has nothing better to do. It’s an excuse to get drunk and it’s an even better excuse to shamelessly flirt with Charlotte, because if anyone asks he can just blame it on the booze and that’s the perfect excuse in his experience.

Charlotte’s excited about it. She tells him when they go home to hers and Sam’s house Friday night. She’s excited because it’s a nice thing to keep herself distracted from the fact that Sam isn’t going to be there. He has _‘some police stuff’_ and when Ted asks her what kind, she can’t tell him. He doesn’t push it, but he does put his hand in her lap. Then she takes it and he smiles for the rest of the car ride. It’s just a small smile and he hopes she doesn’t notice, because it’s a bit embarrassing how in love he’s found himself.

But Sam isn’t coming and for some reason, it makes Ted actually look forward to the company Christmas dinner, like for the first time ever. And maybe it’s his own fault, because he really shouldn’t set himself up for disappointment.

He shows up Saturday evening like he’s supposed to and he has a big smile on his lips, that quickly disappears when he spots Charlotte. Okay, that’s not quite the truth. It disappears when he spots the man next to her. Sam.

Apparently Ted won’t even have to pretend to be more drunk than he actually is, because he heads straight for the drink table and gets started. Bill comes up, puts a hand on his shoulder and asks if maybe he should slow down a bit, but Ted just shrugs his hand off his shoulder and shakes his head. “I can take care of myself, thank you very much.”

Throughout the night, he goes through a lot of stages of being drunk but mostly he’s just snappy and angry. It’s not his fault. He’d been expecting to freely flirt with Charlotte all night, but now he’s not even sitting at the same table as her (they made space for Sam by moving Ted to the singles’ table (okay, maybe there’s no actual singles’ table but everyone at his table just so happen to be singles and there’s one other couple at Charlotte’s table so it counts, okay) and Ted’s not happy about it because he was looking forward to sitting with her).

Maybe he feels a bit too restless and maybe he doesn’t make the best decisions, but he ends up stumbling his way towards Charlotte when she’s out in the wardrobe, looking for something in her jacket. They’re seemingly alone, so he wraps his arms around her from behind and presses a soft kiss against her shoulder. “Hey babe.”

“Ted?” Charlotte’s voice is barely a whisper. She freezes up for a moment, before she leans into his touch. “What are you doing here?”

He lets his head rest on her shoulder and takes a deep breath. God, she smells nice. “I was invited too, you know?”

She laughs softly and it might just be the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard. Ted curses in his head. It’s so unfair. “I meant out here, silly. The rest of the party is in there, you know?”

“I know,” he nods slowly, then he tries his best to spin her around in his arms. Luckily, she helps him out. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to see you.”

“Well, here I am.”

“Here you are.” He can’t help it but to lean in and steal a kiss. Just a short one, of course. They can’t risk getting caught or whatever. “I love you.”

Fuck. He didn’t mean to let that slip out. In fact, he meant to keep that to himself and to never give her the opportunity to knowingly break his heart. Maybe he can blame it on the alcohol? Maybe she’ll believe him?

Before he’s fully able to process all of his thoughts (there are many and they’re happening all at once), she pulls him down for another kiss, this one even shorter than the one he gave her. “I love you too, but please be careful. My husband’s here.”

Charlotte loves him. He loves Charlotte and Charlotte loves him back. He doesn’t even care that she still insists on referring to Sam as her husband, he doesn’t even care that he’s here. Because Charlotte loves him. And that’s all that matters. He steals another quick kiss and goes back to the singles’ table, no longer mad and angry, but finally ready to enjoy his night.

“You’re in a good mood all of a sudden,” Paul notes. Ted just nods, because he really is. He can’t remember the last time he’s been so happy and he’s pretty sure there’s nothing that can bring down his mood.

But all good things have to come to an end and before he knows it, the night is over and people are starting to head home. They’re outside. He spots Charlotte and she makes her way over towards him, Sam in her hand.

Charlotte let’s go of Sam’s hand and goes for a hug. And Ted’s brain decides that it’s a good idea for him to pull her in for a proper kiss. She doesn’t kiss him back, but she doesn’t pull back anywhere near quickly enough for someone who isn’t in love with him and he can feel her smiling against his lips so it’s all good.

Sam cuts them off. What an asshole. “Oh wow. You’re friendly, aren’t you?”

Wait. Fuck. Sam. Ted needs to think quickly and so, he does the most logical thing in the world. He lets go of Charlotte, opens his arms for Sam and pulls him in for a kiss as well. Sam kisses him back. It’s weird and gross. Ew.

“Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Charlotte. Get home safe,” he says with a big smile (which is very much directed at Charlotte – seriously, fuck Sam). Then he takes two steps and kisses Bill goodnight as well, because he’s right there and he might as well. He doesn’t kiss Paul, because Charlotte and Sam are already in their car and because Paul’s driving his home, so he doesn’t want to overstep his boundaries and end up having to wait for a taxi.

There’s nothing more exciting than company Christmas dinners.


End file.
